Thank You, Xanxus
by Kajune
Summary: -X27- After arriving in 10 years of the future, Tsuna decides to just visit some old allies.


**Title : **Thank You, Xanxus

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre : **Romance / General

**Warning : **Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary :** -X27- After arriving in 10 years of the future, Tsuna decides to just visit some old allies.

---

At the Sawada residence

Lambo ran around the kitchen - laughing - while holding a plate of sushi above his head, I-Pin, with an annoyed look on her face chased after him. "Lambo, stop!" She re-peatively said. Fuuta had gone out, to add some more rankings to his ranking book, while Nana cooked some food in the kitchen and wasn't paying any attention to the kids. Tsuna stood by the kitchen door as he sighed. As long as Lambo is in his life, they would be no such thing as peace. Reborn, who had yet to know of today's chaos, was sleeping after a long night staying up; doing a mission for the 9th in Italy really worn him out. Not long, does the door bell ring. Stepping away from the entrance to the kitchen, Tsuna headed towards the front door, and was glad to see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. However, he was quiet embarrassed when he realized that he was still in his pajamas. Gokudera didn't mind, Ryohei was used to the same problem, and Yamamoto was trying not to laugh. "Good morning, 10th." Gokudera greeted. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and big brother." Tsuna replied.

"I hope you like the sushi my dad made for you yesterday." Yamamoto said, as he showed a large plate of sushi in one hand. "I've got more if you want."

"Tha~That's ok, Yamamoto." Tsuna said, as he waved his hands in front of himself.

Gokudera soon spotted Lambo running out of the kitchen with the plate of sushi, with I-Pin chasing him. Immediately, does he yell, "Stupid cow!" Tsuna turned round to spot the 2 kids, and after he did, Gokudera ran after Lambo. "Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled, but to no avail. "Hahaha," Yamamoto laughed. "Seems like somebody really likes my dad's sushi." He commented.

"Oi, Yamamoto." Ryohei spoke. "You said that you gave sushi to everyone we know."

"Eh?" Tsuna spoke, while turning back to face his friend. "Yeah. I went to see Mukuro and Chrome first. All of them seemed to enjoy it."

"Really?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto nodded, while rubbing the back of his head. "I then went to give some to Hibari, who chased me out after receiving the plate. I bet he was too shy to say that he enjoys eating sushi." Tsuna forced a smile, while Ryohei just listened. "And, I came here to give you some if you want more." "No thanks." Tsuna said.

_Boom!_

The sound of an explosion went off, and when Tsuna and the other 2 looked back, they saw Lambo lying flat on the floor while Gokudera stood not far from him. I-Pin was standing right next to him. It was clear that Gokudera had thrown a bomb at Lambo. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. "Must...Keep...Calm." Lambo said as he tried to sit up. His words failed him so he eventually began crying - much to Gokudera's annoyance - and brought out the 10 year bazooka. Sending Tsuna into a slight panic. With the burns on his hands, it was hard for him to pull it out properly, forcing him to use much force and accidently sending it flying over and onto Tsuna.

The sound...

_Click_

was heard and...

_Boom!_

Tsuna was gone.

---

10 years later

The first thing Tsuna saw was his hands, on a desk. Looking up, he saw a disappointed Hibari Kyoya looking back at him. Without having to compare him with the Hibari he knew, Tsuna was aware that he was in the future.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked.

Feeling a bit nervous, Tsuna's body slightly shivered, as he spoke.

"Lambo accidently threw the 10 year bazooka onto me."

Looking away, Hibari sighed, before walking off.

"Ah, Hibari-san." He stopped. "Where are you going?" Looking over his shoulder, he gave an answer. "I do not wish to speak to you from 10 years ago."

Despite Tsuna calling his name again and again, Hibari exited the room. Sighing, Tsuna sat back down on the cozy chair and twirled around. 'This is bad, that bazooka Lambo used isn't his old one, it's from Giannini of this time and he programmed it to last for 2 hours. Why so long I don't know.' Tsuna spoke to himself. 'Might as well go see some old faces again.' He suggested in his mind as he stood up.

---

10 minutes later

Tsuna sat within a car driven by Gokudera, who was going to take him to the Varia headquarters. Tsuna wanted to see those who helped him during his last visit, even if they consider doing it for themselves. The world of 10 years later is much better now. The Vongola Family have a new headquarters made to look similar to the old one. Mukuro is also free from prison and peace is fully restored. Those who have died because of _you know who_ are never forgotten, and will always be loved, by those who live until today.

10 minutes afterwards, the 2 arrive in front of the Varia headquarters. Gokudera got out of the car and opened the door for his boss. "We're here, 10th." He said, as Tsuna came out. The building was large, no more than the Vongola headquarters. He had not seen such a building, but he didn't worry about that. Turning towards his right hand man, he spoke. "If it's not troublesome, can you wait outside?" "Yes, of course I can." Gokudera answered. Tsuna gave him a smile and went up a few steps before reaching a large door, knocking on it, he began to hear foot steps. When the door opened, a man within his mid 20s appeared, while wearing a large frog hat.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Before he could say anymore, the other cut in.

"Ahh...The 10th Vongola boss, what brings you here?" He asked again.

"I came to see the Varia members, it's been so long."

"Are you from ten years ago? You look so small."

"I'm not that small!!" Tsuna protested out loud.

"Ok then, come in." The stranger said, before opening the door wider for Tsuna to get in. Ignoring Gokudera, he shut the door as if he was being rude. Gokudera growled while smoking a cigarette.

Once inside, Tsuna looked around the place. It resembled a mansion very much, a beautiful one too. "So, who would you like to meet first?" The other asked. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuna replied. "I'd like to meet Xanxus first." "Ok." He simply said, before leading the way. As they walked, Tsuna stared at the stranger, since he had not seen said person. "Err...You are you?" Without looking back, the other spoke. "My name's Fran. I'm the Varia's new Mist Guardian. Who is forced to wear this hat." "Oh." Tsuna really had nothing else to say to him.

Eventually, they reached a large door, and Fran stepped out of the way so that Tsuna would be the one to open it. Instead, he knocked on it first. "Who is it?" A scary voice questioned. Shivering a little, Tsuna turned to face Fran, who mysteriously disappeared, giving Tsuna a scared feeling.

"It~It's Sa...wa...da..." The deep voice from within the room, cut him off.

"Sawada? Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes."

"You sound different."

"I'm...from...10...years...ago."

"..."

"Hey, can...I come...in?"

"Yes."

Tsuna hesitantly opened the door, and the first thing he saw, was the face of a lion. Said Vongola boss yelled to the top of his lungs. Out of shock, he fell backwards, with the white lion curiously looking down at him. His entire body shivered with fear, as his ear began to hear foot steps. Not long, Xanxus stood above him and next to that lion.

"Scum." He said.

"Xa~Xan...Xus." Tsuna babbled.

"Why are you so scared of a lion?"

"I...well...what's it doing here in the first place!?"

"He's my box weapon, I call him Besta." He answered, while stroking the head of the lion.

Tsuna could only look at how happy it was with Xanxus' touch, said gun wielder sighed at the terrified boy before dragging him into the room by the leg, Tsuna could only yell on the way. Xanxus then threw him onto a chair, before sitting on a sofa, with Besta coming to lie down by his feet.

"So, scum. Why are you here?" Xanxus asked.

"Lambo accidently threw the ten year bazooka onto me."

"And?"

"Once I was here, I decided to see those I have not met in _my_ time for a while."

"So you came to visit me?"

"And everyone else in the Varia."

"Who else have you met before me?"

"Your new Mist Guardian, named Fran."

"Huh. That piece of trash always likes to pick on others whenever he pleases. At least he doesn't cost like Marmon."

"Haha." Tsuna forced a laughter.

"So, you've met me, now go!"

"Wait Xanxus."

"Huh?"

"I just want to say, thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping us with the Millefiore."

"I don't need any of your appreciation."

"Please. I want to repay you for helping us out."

Xanxus thought for a while; having to believe he could make things satisfying for himself.

"Would you do anything?"

"Yes."

A smirk appeared on Xanxus' lips, which encouraged Tsuna to have a second thought.

---

20 minutes later

What Xanxus was doing could get him thrown into prison, _if_ Tsuna had not agreed to do anything. The kid was young, far younger than he was. He was in his 30s and the kid was still a young teenager. Doing this was wrong, but it felt so good. Besta had left the room once Tsuna was thrown onto the bed, Xanxus also left an order for it.

"Go attack Bel for making jokes of me."

Xanxus knew that the prince would be crawling back for mercy when his moment was done. He had the door locked and windows sealed so neither of them can be disturbed. Even for a young person, the sound of his moans really made him aroused. Putting it in must of been very painful for Tsuna, who's entrance is smaller than the him of this time, who had not come and done something like this. Heck, he had not visited the Varia ever since he came back to this time, alive. The bed rocked as he did Tsuna. As much as his face showed pain and disliking, Xanxus knew he was enjoying it, if not at all, he would make him.

The moment ended soon after and Tsuna was so worn out. He had fun, as Xanxus hoped, even though he still hasn't shown any appreciation. But this was for Xanxus, who disposed of those idiots just because they came for those who allied with the Vongola Family. With his pants back on, he sat next to the 10th Vongola, and caressed his brown hair.

"Should I dress you?" He asked.

Tsuna nodded. When dressed, he just laid there on Xanxus' bed with the urge to sleep. Leaving the kid to take a nap if he pleases, Xanxus went over to his desk, and picked up a piece of paper, and dropped it onto half-asleep Tsuna.

"Tell your Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro to stay the heck away from me. Or I'll crush him!" Xanxus demanded.

Tsuna gave a slightly confused look. Xanxus sighed.

"He keeps disturbing my peace with his illusions. Causing Fran to keep coming in here and stop those illusions to no avail." Walking over to his shirt, he picked it up, and put it on.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna thought about Gokudera, who was waiting outside. He was hoping that his loyal Storm Guardian was ok, past and present, and maybe even future, of 20 years from now. Just as long as he's like that, Tsuna can sleep in peace.

However, Gokudera had a little fight with Belphegor, who started taunting him about his loyalty, he stopped when a white lion chased after him. He is currently having a conversation with Lussuria and Fran. Inside, Squalo was yelling at some subordinates who kept getting on his nerves by making even the slightest disturbance during his training with his sword. Levi was mediating in his room, while having no trouble with the sound of...

"Voiii!!"

Coming from Squalo downstairs. Time passed, and Tsuna finally vanished. Giving Xanxus the chance to explain to Tsuna of _his_ time what he had been doing. Tsuna did not look pleased, because the bed had a bit of cum on it.

---

**End**


End file.
